The Knights Of Baker's Street
by burnwithme42
Summary: Sherlock finds an unwelcome visitor in 221b.


_A/N: For Alimouse, who drew the fantastic drawing this is based off of._

"John. _John._"

"Mrrrph..."

"John, wake up!"

John opened his eyes and saw a pair of silver-green eyes quite close to his own, staring at him. "Oh my-" he gasped, sitting up. "Sherlock, what the-?"

Sherlock stepped back. "I need help."

"At-" John looked at the clock, "four in the morning?"

"Yes," Sherlock replied.

"With what?" John cried.

Sherlock tossed what looked like a medieval helmet to John. "Get up and put that on. It'll be dangerous." He then left the room without further explaination.

"Sherlock!" John yelled after him, but to no avail. After quite a bit of grumbling, John dragged himself out of bed. He left the room to go after Sherlock, but didn't put the helmet on.

Sherlock was already in the sitting room with a sword in his hand. He looked up when John entered. "I told you to put that on," he whispered.

"Since when do we keep medieval weaponry in our flat?" John snapped at him.

Sherlock shushed him. "Just put on the helmet," he pleaded.

John glared at him, but put it on and pushed up the visor so he could see. "Why aren't you wearing one?"

Sherlock ignored this and picked up somethng from the table next to him and held it out to John. "Take this," he said.

"Sherlock, what- Is that an _ax?_" John hissed.

Sherlock shushed him again. "Yes, it's an ax. I thought it would suit you better than a flail, and I'm afraid that's all we have."

"Why do we have them in the first place?" John asked, taking the ax.

Again, Sherlock ignored him. "Come on," he said. He started creeping towards the kitchen.

John followed him. "So, why are we dressed like this, Sherlock?"

"There's a rat in the kitchen," Sherlock said.

John stared at Sherlock. "...Only you."

Sherlock stopped and turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

"Only you would hunt a rat with a sword," John replied dryly.

"What else would you hunt a rat with?" Sherlock asked.

"A shoe," John whispered. "Or perhaps rat posion."

"Dull," said Sherlock.

John rolled his eyes.

Sherlock went back to creeping towards the kitchen. He raised his sword.

John kept pace with him, still annoyed with the entire situation.

There was a russling noise and both men went still.

Sherlock turned and looked at John. "Ready?" he mouthed.

John nodded.

Sherlock nodded back. "CHARGE!" he shouted.

The men leaped into the kitchen, weapons held high. A large, no,_ huge _rat was seated on the kitchen counter, munching on some snacks. When it saw Sherlock and John, it tried to scamper away, but John was already onto it and kicked it away from it's hiding place. The rat gave a squeak and took off running. This lead to quite the chase through the flat, which finally ended in Sherlock killing the rat with his sword.

Sherlock looked up at John, panting.

John looked back at him.

Both of them burst out laughing. It was quite awhile before they could calm down.

"I just chased a rat with an ax!" John cried.

Sherlock smiled. "I'm going to need that back, by the way," he said. "And the helmet."

"Oh, sure," John said. He took off the helmet and handed both it, and the ax, back to Sherlock.

Sherlock set them on the table, along with his sword.

"That was quite the adventure," said John. "It was almost like being a knight, but with more rats and less and monsters."

"I don't know, that was a rather monsterous rat," Sherlock said.

John laughed. "At least you've killed it now." He smirked. "Sir Sherlock the Rat Killer!"

Sherlock grinned. "Don't let Mycroft get wind of this or he might try and get me knighted again."

"My lips are sealed," John replied.

"Thank you," Sherlock said. He gathered up the weapons on the table. "I'll have Mrs Hudson clean up the body in the morning," he said. "You should get some sleep."

John nodded. "Imagine what Sarah will say when I tell here what I've been doing all night."

Sherlock smirked. "Tell her that you were very valiant."

"I will," John promised. He turned to go. "Goodnight, Sir Sherlock."

"Goodnight, Sir John," Sherlock called back.

John got back into bed feeling oddly contented. The only thing that was still bothering was the fact that he didn't know what the rat had sampled, so he was going to need to throw out everything. This meant shopping tomorrow. A lot of shopping tomorrow.

Well, John supposed, it was just new quest for the knights of Baker's Street.


End file.
